


Turkey Day

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Nico, F/M, Fluff, Gutting, Hunting, M/M, Nervous Nico, Reading, Sharing a Bed, Skinning, Texas, Thanksgiving, Trains, Turkey - Freeform, Will Likes Nico, camo - Freeform, county boy will, horse ranch, nico likes texas, solangelo, will has a little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Camouflage.Nico and Will visit Will's family over thanksgiving. Nico sees Will in camo and thinks its adorable.





	Turkey Day

Nico was nervous. Will had said that he wanted to talk to Nico. Nico had heard about talks. He heard that when people ‘talked’ they usually broke up or at least had an argument. Out of the three months they had been dating they hadn't had a serious argument. They'd had talked about boundaries and such, but nothing bad. Nothing bad had happened. Now Will wanted to talk. Nico didn’t know if he had done anything wrong.

“Stop worrying,” Will told him as they walked to Zeus’ fist. He grabbed Nico’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It's nothing bad.”

Well, if it was nothing bad then what was it? Did something happen? Was Will sick? Did he have cancer? Or somebody died. Wait, but it wasn’t anything bad. Nico was clueless. Was Will trying to seduce him? Oh gods, he couldn’t turn Will down! He might leave. But Nico wasn't ready. He wasn’t-

They arrived. Will sat them down beside each other, leaning against the rock formation.

“My mama called.” Will said, looking at Nico.

So no seduction. That was good.

“She wants me home over thanksgiving.” Will said.

Nico didn't want Will to leave. He would miss him. But if Will wanted to visit his family then he should be able to.

“She said if I had a boyfriend or something that they could come,” Will continued.

Nico was shocked. “You want me to come?”

“Of course,” Will said.

“And meet your family?” Nico asked.

“I know its a big step but-”

Nico cut Will off with a kiss. He was happy; of course he would go. He was always curious about the woman Will talked about so much. This would be fun.

**XxX**

When they arrived in Texas, Nico decided he loved it. It wasn’t freezing yet like it was in New York. It was mid 70’s.

Will’s mother had picked them up in Houston at the train station. They had taken train for multiple reasons. One, because it was faster than driving, two, he didn't want to risk a plane with Zeus hating him, and three, he wasn’t allowed to shadow travel such long distances.

Naomi had hugged Nico. Nico was stiff as she pulled back. She seemed to have not noticed or not cared. “You must be the boyfriend! He’s just as cute as you said, William!”

Will laughed at Nico’s blush.

Apparently, shortly after having Will, Naomi married a wealthy man that owned a horse ranch close to Austin. Nico thought the scenery was beautiful as they drive down the county road. When they reached the house Nico was given many introductions.

“Nico, darling, this is my husband Richard,” Naomi said.

Richard was a very country man. His blue jeans and shirt were ratty with old dirt stains. There were even spurs on his boots, which made since considering he owned a horse ranch. Then, a little girl rounded the corner and ran to her father’s legs. She was wearing a big pink dress with a pair of fairy wings.

“This is Maylee,” Naomi said.

“I’m five,” She announced holding all the fingers on her small hand out. “How old are you?”

“Eighty-four,” Nico told her. Nico knew Will had told Naomi about his very long childhood, and Nico didn't mind. He had also been informed that Richard knew of demigods, so all was safe. Plus he figured the little girl would get a kick out of it. She did.

“No you’re not!” She exclaimed.

“Yes I am,” Nico says, smile toying at his lips. “I just look super young.”

Richard gave him a strange look.

Will laughed nervously. “Nico was born in the 30’s. He was kinda trapped in time for a while.”

“Cool!” Maylee exclaimed.

“That’s… interesting,” Richard mused.

As it turns out, Will and Nico were made to share a bed. Nico didn't find the situation horrible. He actually slept quite well with Will next to him. And it wasn't as awkward as he expected. They had practically lived together those three days in the infirmary, so it was actually a bit nostalgic.

The fist night there, Nico had gotten in his pajamas and crawled into the bed with a book from Will's childhood bookshelf. When Will came out of the shower with nothing but a towel on, Nico couldn't help but stare at the view before him. He wouldn't have expected Will to be super muscled, and he really wasn't, but it was noticeable that he had put in long hours doing  _something_ for him to be as fit as he was. 

And of course, Nico couldn't help but ask, "Why do you get abs and I don't?"

Will turned from where he was rummaging through his bag. "What?"

Nico huffed and set the book aside. "You," He said pointing, "Have abs. I practically spend all day working out and I have no such muscle."

Then Will has the balls to snort. At Nico! If it was anybody else they would have gotten a harsh left hook to the jaw. Will pulled on boxers under his towel and said, "Nico, when was the last time you did a sit up?"

Nico was taken aback. When _was_ the last time he did a sit up?

Will continued, "Yes, you spend all day working out, but you're a swordsman. You're not really harsh on your core muscles."

Nico huffed and leaned back into the pillows muttering, "It's not like you do sit ups."

Will chuckled, "I do actually. Every morning. And I also go on a morning run on top of the conditioning of Sherman Yang's boot camp."

Nico gave Will a glare, "Not fair."

Will smiled, pulling on a shirt and leaning over the bed to place a kiss on Nico's forehead. "I don't care if you have abs, Nico."

Nico rolled his eyes, "I'm aware."

Will smiled and flopped down on the bed next to Nico. "Good. Now come here," he said holding out his arms for Nico. 

"No," Nico retorts, "I'm big spoon."

Will laughed and turns his back towards Nico. Nico scooted closer to will on the bed, slipping his arm under Will's pillow and setting his other arm across Will's chest. "Does this please your masculine needs?" Will jokes. 

 _Yes,_ Nico thinks,  _It does._ Nico was never really one to big spoon, seeing as he was an entire head shorter that Will, but it's not terribly uncomfortable. Nico doesn't verbally answer Will's question, but instead buries his nose between Will's shoulder blades. Will curled into a sort -of ball in Nico's arms and snuggled back into him. Nico smiled as he drifted off into sleep. 

**XxX**

On thanksgiving morning, Nico woke to the bed empty. Nico assumed Will went down for breakfast, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. When he asked Naomi he got his answer.

“He’s out getting the turkey.” She said. “He should be back soon.”

Nico assumed Will was at the supermarket getting the turkey. He was not.

Nico was on the porch, reading when Will walked up.

Will was wearing all camouflage and he looked cute as a button in it. There was a gun slung across his back, which Nico found unexpectedly sexy. The not so flattering part was the massive turkey he was holding by the feet, wings still twitching.

“Woah,” Nico muttered.

Will gave a sheepish look. “I guess you’ve never seen me this country, huh.”

Nico shook his head. “Looks good on you though.”

Will blushed a dark red and smiled. “Wanna help me gut it?”

Nico laughed. “Sounds gruesome. I’d love too.”

And that is how Nico learned how to skin, gut, and cook a turkey.


End file.
